


Бульдог Дарвина

by Emma_Frost



Category: Socionics, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Theatre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз Ксавье изобретает соционику и всех типирует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бульдог Дарвина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с феста однострочников.

(Ужин в особняке. За столом сидят Чарльз, Эрик, Хавок, Банши, Хэнк и Рэйвен)  
Чарльз. (стучит вилкой по стакану, чтобы привлечь внимание; торжественно) Друзья мои!  
Рэйвен (шепотом) О боже, нет.  
Хавок (Чарльзу, громко) Что на этот раз?  
Банши. Помогаем бойскаутам собирать деньги на памятник Кеннеди?  
Хавок. Снова читаем комиксы про супергероев в доме престарелых?  
Хэнк. Я отказываюсь читать им "Халка"! Капитан Америка нравится людям больше!  
Эрик. Чарльз, если ты опять собираешься просить меня подавить магнитную бурю в Айове...  
Чарльз (отмахиваясь) Нет, нет, я не о том. Я совершил научное открытие.  
(Все замолкают)  
Чарльз. Оно поможет нам наладить гармоничные отношения с людьми, научиться понимать друг друга и жить в мире долго и счастливо.  
(На лицах присутствующих появляется скучающее выражение)  
Эрик (поднимаясь) Чарльз, ты не возражаешь, если я вас оставлю? Мне прислали счет за ремонт "Каспартины", нужно проверить, установлен ли на на ней резервный атомный реактор, как я просил.  
Чарльз. (решительно) Сядь, Эрик, и слушай меня внимательно.  
(Эрик вздрагивает и садится)  
Чарльз. Пока что это только теория. И она нуждается в проверке двойным слепым методом. Но я верю, что у нее большое будущее.  
Эрик. Про теорию пикапа ты тоже так говорил.  
Чарльз. Позволь мне начать. В мире есть шестнадцать типов людей. Мутантов в том числе.  
Эрик. Шестнадцать? Двух вполне достаточно.  
Чарльз. В этом твоя ошибка, Эрик. Ты недооцениваешь возможности человечества.  
Эрик. Я его даже переоцениваю. Резервный атомный реактор на самом деле вряд ли понадобится.  
Хавок. Может, принести вам шахматы?  
Чарльз. Потом. Итак, всего шестнадцать типов личности. (оглядывает присутствующих, с сомнением в голосе) Полагаю, никто из вас не знаком с монументальным трудом Карла Густава Юнга "Психологические типы"?  
(Все молчат)  
Чарльз. Прискорбно, но неудивительно. Я отдаю Юнгу дань уважения как родоначальнику теории, но все-таки профессор был неправ. Я взял учение Юнга за основу и усовершенствовал его.  
(Все молчат)  
Чарльз. Начнем с того, что все люди в мире - и мутанты тоже, Эрик! - относятся либо к экстравертам, либо к интровертам.  
Хавок. Что это значит?  
Чарльз. Посмотри на Хэнка. Он типичный интроверт. Не слишком общителен. Недоверчив к людям. Зациклен на собственной личности и ее космети... незначительных проблемах. Самоанализ - его лучший друг.  
(Все смотрят на Хэнка. Хэнк смущается)  
Хавок. Интроверт? Я думал, это называется "зануда".  
Чарльз. "Зануда" - ласковое прозвище, а науке нужны термины.  
Хавок. Вы тоже зануда.  
Чарльз. Кстати. Возьмем меня... (пауза) Нет, меня брать не будем, я не могу иллюстрировать собой собственную теорию.  
Эрик. Теорию пикапа ты иллюстрировал собой с большим удовольствием.  
Чарльз. (Хавоку) В общем, представь себе человека, похожего на меня. Легкого в общении. Открытого миру. Ощущающего себя его частью. Стремящегося к большому количеству связей...  
Рэйвен. (саркастически) ...со всеми подряд.  
Эрик. Эй, это моя реплика!  
Чарльз. Такой человек называется "экстраверт".  
Рэйвен. Нет, он называется по-другому.  
Хэнк. Я тоже хочу быть экстравертом!  
Эрик. На твоем месте я бы ничего не менял.  
Чарльз. Если наша с Юнгом теория верна, тип личности нельзя поменять. Это как дар. Либо ты металлокинетик, либо ты телепат.  
Эрик. Вот именно, ты телепат. Зачем тебе теории личности? Ты можешь читать мысли и понимать людей без слов.  
Чарльз. Это не помогает. Например, я так и не понял, почему Рэйвен расстроилась, когда мы с ней ходили в кино на "Клеопатру".  
Рэйвен. Ты не смотрел фильм. Ты семьдесят две минуты телепатически общался с ним (указывает на Эрика).  
(Эрик довольно ухмыляется)  
Чарльз. Обсуждали партию Кереса-Найдорфа. (смущенно) Я не думал, что ты заметила. Фильм был слишком скучным?  
Рэйвен. Не знаю. Я смотрела на тебя.  
Чарльз (остальным) Обратите внимание, характерная этическая аргументация.  
Рэйвен. Что?!  
Чарльз. Ты этик, дорогая. Еще одна категория для классификации. Этики говорят намеками. Не замечают противоречий, не умеют проводить аналогии. Объясняют свое поведение плохим или хорошим настроением. Хотят всем нравиться.  
Рэйвен (сопит)  
Хэнк (сопит)  
Чарльз. Нет, Хэнк, ты не этик. Ты пытаешься решить проблему в пробирке. А надо подстраиваться под ситуацию. Мимикрировать.  
(Рэйвен превращается в Росомаху)  
Чарльз. Именно так, Рэйвен.  
Рэйвен (мрачно) Гоу фак ёселф. Я этик и этим горжусь.  
Чарльз. Будь этиков слишком много, мир погрузился бы в хаос. Но у нас есть страшное оружие против них. Это логики. Эрик!  
Эрик. Да, дорогой?  
Чарльз. Расскажи еще раз, почему люди и мутанты не смогут жить в мире.  
Эрик. Тут нечего рассказывать, это самоочевидно.  
Чарльз (остальным) Заметьте, это была характерная логическая аргументация.  
Банши. Прошу прощения, но... получается, этики и логики ненавидят друг друга?  
Чарльз. Ну что ты, Шон. Просто они разные. Как люди и мутанты.  
Эрик. (остальным) По-вашему, он умеет проводить аналогии?  
Чарльз. (обращаясь к Банши) Ненависть, как и любовь, доступна любому из нас. Мы сами делаем свой выбор.  
Банши. И как любят друг друга этик и логик?  
Чарльз. Больно, но приятно.  
Банши. А два логика?  
Чарльз. Они сублимируют.  
Рэйвен. Например, играют в шахматы. Много, много лет.  
Хавок (обращаясь к Банши, громко) Передай мне мясо.  
Чарльз (Хавоку) Вот именно, Алекс. Ты - сенсорик!  
Хавок. (жует) Ммм?  
Чарльз. Ты не склонен к абстракциям, не так ли?  
Хавок. А?  
Чарльз. Живешь здесь и сейчас. Наслаждаешься физическими процессами. Хорошо ощущаешь свое тело. И чужое тоже.  
(Хавок краснеет)  
Банши. Вы обещали не подслушивать.  
Чарльз. Прости. Обычно я надеваю на ночь шлем Эрика, но летом в нем слишком жарко спать.  
Рэйвен (Хавоку) Он очень изворотливый, правда?  
Чарльз. Я интуит. Быстро думаю, красиво говорю, плохо выгляжу в спортивном костюме...  
Эрик. Ты так самокритичен.  
Чарльз. ...забываю поесть.  
Хавок. Зря, мясо очень вкусное.  
Чарльз. И наконец. Еще одна категория. Рационалы и иррационалы. Эрик!  
Эрик. Да, я все еще здесь, несмотря на то, что у меня запланировано две деловых встречи и одно убийство директора ЦРУ.  
Чарльз. Эрик - рационал. Решил уничтожить мистера Шоу и много лет последовательно и планомерно шел к своей цели, пока не добился ее.  
Хэнк. (возмущенно) Ты считаешь одержимость рациональной?  
Эрик. Конечно, я же логик.  
Чарльз. ...А вот Банши, например, иррационал.  
Банши. Почему я?  
Чарльз. Ты единственный, кого я еще не приводил в пример.  
Эрик. (поднимаясь из-за стола и бросая на стол салфетку) Знаешь, Чарльз, мне понравилась твоя теория. Думаю, тебе надо как следует поработать над ней, пока я решаю наши текущие проблемы.  
Чарльз (задумчиво) Да, она нуждается в доработке и более дробной классификации. И я еще не придумал названия для типов. Хотя у меня есть некоторые идеи насчет них.  
Эрик. Например?  
Чарльз. Достоевский.  
Рэйвен. Что такое достоевский?  
Чарльз. Не что, а кто. Русский писатель. Этик, интуит.  
Эрик. Мутант?  
Чарльз. Не знаю, хотя вполне возможно. А как вам такое название для типа - Жуков?  
(Все молчат)  
Хавок. Кто такой Жуков?  
Чарльз. Жуков - это советский маршал, он воевал с Гитлером.  
Хавок. Кто такой Гитлер?  
Чарльз. Алекс, где ты вырос?  
Хавок. В штате Небраска.  
Чарльз. (Рэйвен) Напомни мне, чтобы я внес в учебный план уроки истории и литературы.  
Эрик. Для младших классов.  
Чарльз. Или еще один тип. Мой любимый. Этик, интуит, иррационал. Гексли.  
(Молчание)  
Чарльз. Ну, Хаксли.  
(Молчание)  
Чарльз. Бульдог Дарвина!  
(Напряженное молчание)  
Рэйвен. Знаешь, у меня гораздо лучше получалось придумывать псевдонимы, Профессор Икс.

Fin


End file.
